Przytulasek
Przytulasek (Cuddlefish) to przyjazny gatunek fauny, możliwy do zdobycia jedynie przez wyklucie jednego z ukrytych w różnych miejscach w . Wylęg trwa ok. 20 minut. Wygląd Wykluty osobnik Przytulasek '''ma małe ciało ubarwione na ciemnoszaro od strony boków i grzbietu i bioluminescencyjnie biało od strony brzusznej. Biały kolor ma również pasek przebiegający od czubka głowy przez cały grzbiet. Ma lekko rozdęty brzuch i nie posiada płetw grzbietowych ani ogonowych, a jedynie parę krótkich płetw piersiowych. Na jego ciele znajduje się też wiele małych, przypominających brodawkę guzków. '''Przytulasek '''ma dwoje lekko wypukłych, skierowanych do przodu oczu, a także szeroką paszczę, a nad nią dwa otwory, które wydają się być nozdrzami. Ciało '''przytulaska '''jest zakończone pięcioma mackami, ubarwionymi w ten sam sposób, co reszta ciała. Jajo Jajo '''przytulaska '''składa się z przezroczystej membrany z trzema wypukłościami na spodzie. W jaju widoczny jest mały zarodek. Barwa zewnętrznej błony jaja jest jasnobrązowa z ciemnobrązowymi plamami w dolnej części. Zarodek '''przytulaska '''wygląda jak mniejsza wersja dorosłego '''przytulaska, tylko ma kolor jasnoniebieski, a nie szary. Kiedy jajo zaczyna się wykluwać, można zobaczyć, jak zarodek próbuje wydostać się z jaja. Zachowanie Przytulasek porusza się, używając macek i głównie pływa w kółko, wydając dźwięki przypominające ćwierkanie, od czasu do czasu obserwując interesujące go obiekty, takie jak mała fauna lub fragmenty. Przytulasek będzie podążać za graczem lub pozostanie w jednym miejscu, gdy zostanie o to poproszony. Gracz może nakazać mu zatrzymanie/rozpoczęcie śledzenia za pomocą . Gracz może się z nim bawić za pomocą . Ma on różne zachowania zabawowe, takie jak piątki, magiczne sztuczki czy przytulanki, i pokazuje różne emocje poprzez ich wykonywanie. Po zbudowaniu ostatniego członu Rakiety Ewakuacyjnej Neptun gracz może „pożegnać się” z Przytulaskiem za pomocą . Jest to jednorazowa animacja. Wygląda ona tak: Przytulasek owija mackę wokół ręki gracza. Wpis bazy danych Galeria Zrzuty ekranu= Cute Fish Front View.png|Widok z frontu Cute Fish Side View.png|Widok z boku Cute Fish Dorsal View.png|Dorsal view Cute Fish Front Bioluminescence.png|Bioluminescencja Cute Fish Dorsal Bioluminescence.png|Further bioluminescence Cute Fish Size Comparison.png|Size compared to the player Cute Fish STP.png|A Cuddlefish swimming around Cute Fish Twirl.png|A Cuddlefish twirling Cuddle Fish Egg Seabed.png|A Cuddlefish Egg |-| Wideo= File:Cute Fish High Five.gif|The Cuddlefish high-fiving the player File:Cute Fish Tickle.gif|The Cuddlefish being tickled File:Cute Fish Treat.gif|The Cuddlefish eating a treat Cute Fish_Magic_Trick.gif|Magic trick Cute Fish Tease Treat.gif|The Cuddlefish being teased and then getting a treat Cute Fish Tease Slap.gif|The Cuddlefish being teased and then slapping the treat out of the player's hand CuteFish Combo 02| CuteFish personality anims 02| CuteFish personality anims 03| Cute fish magic trick| |-| Concept Art= Cute Fish Concept Art.jpg|Early Concept art showing the Cuddlefish behaving like a Crashfish |-| Inne= Life-form qute-fish.png|Cuddlefish model from Sketchfab Ciekawostki * Chociaż możliwe jest trzymanie wielu przytulasków w jednym zbiorniku na obce formy życia, nie będą się one rozmnażać, w przeciwieństwie do innych gatunków fauny, które można trzymać w ten sposób. * The Cuddlefish's original name was Cute Fish. However, this was only a working name.http://imgur.com/a/4k3iB * Na stronie Sketchfab, Cute Fish jest mylnie napisane jako "Qute Fish." Jest to rezultat tego, że angielski nie był natywnym językiem autora.http://imgur.com/a/RPie2 * The Cuddlefish was originally meant to have the role of the Crashfish, as seen in the Concept art; however, the developers thought that it was "too cute" and thus created the Crashfish, and made the Cuddlefish a pet. * Before it was decided that the Cuddlefish would be a pet, it was planned to spawn in the Twisty Bridges.An official fauna sheet created by the developers. * For a while during development, the Cuddlefish was going to be a pet only given to Early Access players or those buying the Special Edition. However, this was changed as the developers did not have time to implement the Special Edition.http://imgur.com/a/C13Jn * Wpis bazy danych na temat przytulaska ujawnia, że delfiny ziemskie wyginęły w uniwersum Subnautica. * It may have been inspired by the porcupinefish because of their similar faces, the spines on their bodies, and how the Cuddlefish puffs up in its concept art. ** The appearance of the egg may have been inspired by those of the Cuttlefish, evidenced by resemblances of the eggs and foetus. * Wykluty przytulasek nie może być użyty jako paliwo do Bioreaktora, z kolei jaja przytulaska mogą być. ** Sprawia to, że jest on jedyną możliwym do wyklucia gatunkiem faunym niemożliwym do użycia w bioreaktorze. * Jajo przytulaska może być umieszczone wewnątrz kapsuły czasu. Przypisy en:Cuddlefishfr:Câlineur